LLFTX & PIL
by LoveLetterFromThiefX
Summary: The Black Foxes discovered that one last invention of Kikyan's grandfather was about to be sold at the Black Market. They stole it and when the box was opened, they found themselves on a pirate ship! Read about the romantic twist Kikyan will get herself into. STORY IS BETTER THAN SUMMARY TRUST ME! Please read & review! ) Thanks!
1. Prologue

**Kikyan's** **POV**

_I was doing my shift in the museum when Ranko appeared in front of me._

"Hey Kikyan, it's almost lunch time isn't it? Wanna have lunch with me?" Ranko exclaimed.

"Alright! Let me just finish up here!" I replied as I placed some documents on the shelf. _We have a 45 minute lunch break so I guess it's okay…_

"Okay. Oh! Tatsuro is coming too! You two haven't talked in ages have you?" Ranko stopped me.

"I guess not… Being a detective is difficult and can get busy you know." I pointed out and Ranko slowly nodded.

"I guess you're right." Ranko agreed. "Anyway, let's go!"

"Coming!" I replied and we both left the museum.

**Several minutes later, Ranko's brother Tatsuro came running towards us.**

"You're late." Ranko crossed her arms when Tatsuro was now in front of us panting for air.

"Sorry… I was called in… just when… I was about to leave…" Tatsuro said between breaths.

"Ranko, you shouldn't have dragged him out here if he was so busy… He could get in trouble for that…" I said.

"Huh? Oh! It's fine Kikyan, don't worry about it. Besides, I haven't seen you in a long time. How's everything?" He asked me.

"Oh, fine. How about you? How's work?" I inquired back.

"Busy as usual… Plus, I missed you." He muttered the last sentence.

"You did?" I asked and he jumped at me question.

"Umm…" He looked away quickly.

"So… Kikyan how's your boyfriend?" Ranko changed the subject.

"Boyfriend?" Tatsuro's widened at her words.

"Pretty good actually." I smiled, thinking about the date we had yesterday.

"What do you like about your boyfriend anyway?" Tatsuro asked coldly.

_Is he jealous? _"Are you… Jealous?" I gasped and watched him turning bright red.

"N-No! Of course not!" He became flustered. "I was just asking…"

"Oh… well… I just love his personality." I explained. "He helps me when I need it, cheers me up when I'm down, and would smile for me. My boyfriend would always stay by my side no matter what. And that makes me happy." I smiled and looked away blushing. "I don't know... I just love everything about him."

"Wow… I'm jealous." Ranko squealed.

"I could do that too…" Tatsuro whispered to himself. "I could do better…"

"Huh?" I stared at him with shock.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!"

"Is he jealous?" I asked Ranko.

"I'm not!" He denied… Too quickly…

"Well… He never stops talking about you…" Ranko whispered. "He practically glows when he's talking!"

"Huh?" I gasped.

"It's true! His eyes sparkle!"

"…" _Is he jealous? He DID make a face when I said 'boyfriend.'_

"Oh my god! I forgot to turn in those documents!" Ranko stood up suddenly. "Please start eating while I turn these in. I'm so sorry!" She then bowed to me. "And I was the one who asked you to lunch… I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry about it Ranko… You go ahead." I smiled.

"Yeah, take your time." Tatsuro added in.

"Um… Sure… See you later!" She bowed once more and disappeared within the crowd of people.

"Um…" I looked at the table. _We're alone…_

"Kikyan."

"Yes?" I looked up and flinched when he was incredibly close to me.

"Don't you like me?" He moved in closer and I felt a hand on my knee.

"Wha-" I just stared at him with confusion.

"I promise I'll do better than him." He lifted up my chin.

"! This isn't like you!" I hissed and he just pulled me in closer! _Help!?_

**(RING!)**

"AH!" I pushed him away and yanked out my cell phone to find a text from Boss.

'_**KIKYAN! EMERGENCY! COME TO LRN A.S.A.P.!'**_

_WHAT HAPPENED?! The message was bolded and everything…It makes me wonder if it's even an emergency since he apparently had time typing all of this…_ "Um! I'm sorry! But I have to go!" I quickly stood up, but he tugged on my arm.

"Wait! Where are you going?" He inquired.

"I'm sorry! But this is an emergency. Tell Ranko I'm sorry!" I shouted as I ran away.

"Kikyan? Wait!" Tatsuro called after me.

_Sorry Tatsuro! I thought as I ran all the way to LRN._

**(BAM!)**

It was empty except for the boys… "What's going on?! Did something happen!?" I exclaimed and they all jumped at my outburst. And maybe because I slammed the door… Hard…

"Damn Kikyan, don't scare us like that." Riki sigh and held onto his chest.

_Wow… I really scared him…_

"PFFF! Who said I was scared? I was um… Startled." Takuto stuttered.

"Umm…" I stared at Takuto. _He definitely was scared…._

"Kikyan, come sit down." Hiro gestured me to sit next to him, so I did.

"Great, we're all here. Boss, go." Kenshi said.

"A rare invention of your grandfather's is about to be sold into the black market." Boss announced.

"What?! I thought we got them all!" I exclaimed.

"We thought that too… But this invention is called 'Nigihayami'. " Takuto sighed while eating his pork noodles.

"Anyone could've had that last name." I scoffed.

"With a granddaughter named Kikyan and who works at this museum?" Riki pointed to the museum I work at on the map.

"Well… Um…" I stuttered.

"Thought so…" Riki smirked at me.

"Hmph!" I pouted.

"Awe! Come on Kikyan! Please don't pout…" Hiro smiled. **(With the musical note at the end)** "Riki's teasing you…"

"Anyway…" Takuto started, ignoring us, "Should we get 'this' invention?"

"I would think so." Hiro said with a serious expression.

_Wow… He was all smiles seconds ago…_

"Alright… We're going to get it tomorrow, can you come Kikyan?" Boss asked me.

"Yeah." I answered. "Is that the reason why you sent that message?"

"Well… Actually… We were thinking about doing it tonight." Kenshi admitted.

"But we didn't know if you're busy or not…" Hiro finished.

_They're all right here now… Maybe we should do it today. Besides, they can't all get out of their work easily._ "Let's do it today!" I exclaimed excitedly and they all gave a shocked face.

"Are you sure?" Riki asked.

_Everyone looked at me and I nodded without hesitation. _

"If you're sure…" Boss started.

"I want to. I want to save gramp's work." I declared. _Maybe it was the determination in my eyes, because Riki looked at me and smiled._

"Alright then." Riki said. "We're going to the museum where they have it right now. Who do you want for a partner?"

_Maybe I'll go with my boyfriend. I looked up and made eye contact._ "I choose…"

**Please Review! Thanks =)**


	2. The Last Invention

"Hiro, can I go with you?" I asked and he smiled.

"Sure! Even if you were to choose someone else, I would never let that happen." Hiro pulled me by the waist.

"…Gonna puke…" Takuto made a disgusted face.

"Wait!? We're going to a museum? But didn't you say it's about to be sold to the market?" I asked.

"It's in a museum right now, but we figured out that it will be sold to the market tomorrow." Boss explained.

"In other words, you made the right decision to do it today." Riki smiled. "We should see if it's real right now, and then steal it at night."

"We would need to split up and look for it. We don't know exactly where it is right now." Kenshi suggested.

"Sorry I couldn't go with you guys, people were upset when I closed LRN early… I gotta open or I'm gonna loose customers." Boss flipped the sign to 'open.'

"It's fine boss. Just prepare a party for when we come back." Riki pat him on the shoulder.

"Will do." Boss beamed.

"Alright! Let's go Kikyan!" Hiro grabbed my hand and we both ran ahead of the others.

**AT THE MUSEUM**

"Wow! What a big museum!" I gasped.

"Tell me about it. It has three floors!" Riki piped.

"There's a lot of people here, so don't get lost!" Kenshi handed us transceivers.

"Kenshi, come with me." Riki said.

"All right! I'm alone!" Takuto sang happily.

**ALL~** "You better not go to sleep!"

"…Damn." Takuto muttered.

"Let's meet here in two hours." Hiro told the others.

"Alright. See ya later!" Riki waved.

"Good luck! Call if you find something!" Kenshi followed suit and they disappeared among the crowd.

"Okay! Hiro, let's go!" I smiled.

"Okay!" Hiro replied with excitement.

"You seem excited."

"Of course! It's a museum! Full of art!" _He looks around with sparkles in his eyes as if he walked into a chocolate candy factory._

"Oh Hiro, you're so adorable!" I sang and he turned beet red.

"Adorable!? Kikyan, don't say it like that… Don't you feel embarrassed when you say that?" Hiro blushed.

"Haha, sure!" I laughed.

"You don't look embarrassed."

"Hmm… I guess I'm not then." I giggled.

"Kikyan!" He turned redder. Then he rustled my hair.

"H-Hey!"

"That's what you get!" He exclaimed playfully.

"Reminds me of Kenshi."

"Haha! Yeah." Hiro agreed.

"Hm? There are a lot of people over there!" I pointed to a group of people.

"Should we check it out?"

"Hmm… But if everyone's here, it would easier to look for the invention now right?" I asked.

"You're right! We'll tell Takkun to look!"

"Have Takkun look for what?" Takuto's voice rings in our ears.

"Hey Takkun! There are a lot of people here! Come over!"

"What? Why me?" His voice sounded irritated.

"Because you're so awesome and we all trust you Takkun!" Hiro sang.

"…I…Idiot!" Takuto exclaimed. _I can tell he was flustered. _"F-Fine! Wait there!"

"Yeah okay!" Hiro sang again.

"…Eww…" Takuto muttered with disgust.

"Hey Hiro… You know we could've checked it out ourselves…You didn't need to call Takuto here." I tugged on his sleeve.

"We could've… But I had a feeling he was about to fall asleep somewhere so I decided to make him come here hahaha!" Hiro smiled with confidence.

"Hope he doesn't kill us for this…" I whispered when I saw Takuto walking towards us.

"Hey Takkun!" Hiro faked a smile.

"Say 'Takkun' one more time and I'm gonna leave." Takuto warned.

"Oh no! Please don't! Can you see what is going on there?" Hiro pointed to the group.

"…Yeah…" He sat down and took out his laptop. "I have to thank you guys… I was bored as hell before you called me over… I needed something to do…" He looks happy as he was typing.

"Um… What are you doing?" I asked and he glanced at me.

"It's a hassle to walk into that crowd. I'm going to check the camera." Takuto smiled before returning to his computer.

"I see…" _I muttered as I watched his fingers flying across the keyboard. Seconds later, Takuto's hands stopped._

"Piece of cake." He smirked at the computer. _But then his face hardened when he started reading the screen._

"…" Hiro and I looked over his shoulder. "Wow." I gasped.

"A tiara?" Hiro gasped as well.

"From a royal kingdom…" Takuto explained. "There's a lot of security around here, but of course, it was easy for me to get in." He smiled proudly.

"We knew you could do it!" Hiro beamed.

He blushed. "Uh… Huh…"

"Can you find out where this invention is?" I asked, referring to gramp's creation.

"Oh! Right!" _He once again, started typing furiously across the keyboard._ "There! Keep going straight and then go right."

"Thanks so much!" Hiro smiled. "So-"

"Hey, did you guys find it yet?" Riki's voice interrupted our conversation.

"No, but thanks to Takuto, we now know where it is…" I explained.

"That's good, because we couldn't find it anywhere." Kenshi chimed in.

"We're going to find it right now." Hiro told them.

"You two go ahead, we'll meet you guys there…" Riki suggested.

"Alright." I said and we left Takuto who was now sleeping against the wall hugging his laptop. "What about Takuto?"

"He'll be fine. He won't move a muscle even if he _was_ awake." He grabbed my hand and led me down the hallway.

_Feels like we're on a date… I thought to myself when Hiro squeezed my hand._

"Feels like we're on a date." Hiro smiled.

"That's what I was thinking." I replied, returning his smile. _We kept walking until we came upon another room._

"This must be it." He whispered and slowly started picking the lock.

"It's locked?" I inquired.

"Seems so." Hiro nodded. "It makes sense to lock it up before being sold to the market."

"Yeah, I guess…" I said slowly.

**(Click) The door slowly opened.**

"Got it." Hiro beamed as he cautiously opened the door.

_I was about to walk in, but then Hiro grabbed my arm._ "Wha-"

"Wait Kikyan." Hiro whispered. He pulled me closer by the waist. "We don't know what kind of traps there are."

"Oh… Right, thanks."

He smiled at me and then placed his hand on the transceiver. "Takuto? Are you awake?"

"…I am now…" Takuto replied while yawning.

"Someone's slacking…" Riki stifled a laugh.

"Riki…" I muttered. "Sorry about that Takuto." I said sadly.

He sighed. "It's fine, don't worry about it…" He said slowly. "What's up?"

"Are there any traps here where we are?" Hiro asked.

"Hmm… Let me see." We could hear him typing. He then gasped. "You didn't go in yet did you?!"

"No… Kikyan was about to though…" Hiro said as he glanced at me.

"Hey! It's not my fault!" I outburst.

"Haha… Sure, sure." Hiro replied.

"Don't go yet. There are lasers and traps everywhere." Takuto warned.

"Wow… If you didn't stop me, I would've been dead meat…" I whispered to Hiro.

"If that was the case, I would've saved you beforehand." He smirked. "Which I did…" He pointed to himself and I rolled my eyes.

"This is Riki. Report."

"Oh! We believe we found the room, but…" Hiro started.

"There are a lot of traps?" Kenshi guessed.

"Yeah." We both replied.

"Hey! Who are you and what are you doing here?" A voice called. _Hiro and I jumped and spun around to see a guard with a gun._

"Damn it…" Hiro and I muttered to ourselves.

Hiro looked at me, "Now we're dead meat…"

**Please Review**


	3. Trust

_Oh my god… He's a guard… What do we do? _"Um… A sign back there was pointed this way so we thought we could see something here…" _I made up. Good, looks like he bought it._

"Oh, well… I guess it wouldn't hurt to show you two…" The guard gasped when he looked at the door. "The door is opened!"

"It was like that when we got here… What's going on?" Hiro asked with an alert tone.

"Uhh…" The guard stuttered.

_Most likely trying to find an excuse…_

"We already displayed this so we're going to convert it to another room." The guard said quickly.

Hiro nudged me. "Liar." He muttered quietly so only I can hear and I nodded in return.

"Oh um… Can we look at it?" I asked. "We weren't here when it was displayed…" I made a puppy face.

He thought for a moment. "Well… I guess for a moment wouldn't hurt." He opened the door and once again, gasped.

"Hm? What's the matter?" Hiro inquired.

"The security is disabled." He whispered to himself. "Whoever did that must've also left the door opened…? Excuse me." He quickly ran out, leaving Hiro and I behind.

"Great job Takkun!" Hiro beamed when the guard was out of sight.

"Thanks, but it was you who left the door opened." Takuto replied.

"S-Sorry…" Hiro sighed heavily.

"Quit apologizing and see if that's what we're looking for." Riki interrupted.

"Alright." Hiro sang.

"Quit fooling around Hiro." Kenshi sighed from the other end of the transceiver.

"By the way, where are you guys?" I questioned, trying to change the subject.

"We're almost there." Riki replied.

"Better hurry up, people are coming your way." Takuto exclaimed.

"You gotta be kidding!" I exclaimed back.

"Alright, let's see…" We walked forward and Hiro took a picture of a box and sent it.

"Yes! That's it!" Takuto beamed.

"Great! Hiro, leave the card!" Riki commanded.

"Huh?" I made a confused face.

"Right." He drew out a card and placed it slightly under the box.

_That's…_ "The Black Foxes Warning Card." I muttered.

"Yup." Hiro popped the 'p'. "They'll find it."

_Then my eye caught the camera._ "Hiro!" I spun his around.

"HUH!? Oh…" He gasped when I jerked around, but when he saw the camera, he smiled.

_!?_

"Hey Takkun!" Hiro waved at the camera.

"…Eww…"

"Huh?" I stared at Hiro.

"Takuto's in charge of the cameras at the moment… So he's gonna edit the part when Hiro slipped in the card." Riki explained.

"Phew…" I sighed in relief.

"Takuto can do anything…" Kenshi complimented.

"S-Stop that!" Takuto exclaimed.

"You're not blushing are you?" Riki asked.

"N-No! I'm not!" Takuto replied quickly.

"Hmm… I don't know…" Hiro said suspiciously.

"Shut up Hiro!"

"Are you embarrassed?" Hiro tilted his head to the side. _He is clearly enjoying teasing Takuto… _"You truly are amazing!"

"…" Silence from Takuto.

"Wow… He's rendered speechless!" Riki exclaimed with shock.

"I know right!" Hiro agreed.

"Hiro!" I shouted when I heard voices.

"I know…" He took my hand in his. _We watched as several guards came in. _"Did you find out the people who broke in?" Hiro asked with a serious tone. _Wow he's so serious all of the sudden…_

"No." The one we ran into before sighed. "We checked the cameras and everything, but found nothing."

_Hiro's eyes were smiling, but he still kept the serious face._ "We're sorry if we're disturbing you." Hiro quickly bowed and I followed suit.

"No, don't worry about it." Another said. "If you didn't show up, we wouldn't have known this door was opened."

"Umm… What is this exactly?" Hiro pointed to the box.

"It's called Nigihayami."

"Nigihayami?" I tiled my head.

"Yes."

"It's beautiful." I smiled. "What does it do?"

One sadly shook their head. "We don't really know… It won't open."

"Huh? Why not?" I asked.

"No key can open it. And we don't want to break it."

_I looked closely and saw a dented circle… Fit for a ring… I gasped and covered my ring. I bet it's for my ring!_

"Hey…" Hiro whispered to me and took my left hand in his, covering my ring.

"There you guys are." Riki slowly tapped on the door.

"Where were you? We thought you got lost and we panicked." Kenshi piped.

"What are you two doing in here?" Takuto asked.

"Well…" I have to play along.

"You guys should check out this box! It's so cool!" Hiro smiled.

"What is it?" Riki walked over. "Can I?" He asked and the guards nodded. "Hey… Is this supposed to be here?" He picked up the card.

"The Black Foxes!?" I exclaimed when I read the card.

"Let me see that." A guard read it over and looked at the other guards. "The Black Foxes are coming here to steal the Nigihayami tonight."

"Black Foxes? Why do they want to steal a box?" Riki inquired.

"It's not just a box…" One said.

"Then what kind of box is it?" Riki gave a slight smirk.

"It's um… A special box…" He answered.

"Yep! You can tell just by the designs!" Hiro's eyes sparkled.

"Do you want the card?" Kenshi asked and handed it off, which they took.

"Please don't tell anyone about this…" Another held up the card. "Make sure to keep this to yourselves."

"Yes sir!" Hiro exclaimed and made a salute with a smile.

"Let's go guys." Riki started for the door.

"Thank you for showing us." I gave a little bow and they all nodded. Then, we headed back to LRN.

**30 Minutes Later**

"Did you find it?" Boss asked when we were all in the kitchen. He was cooking for the customers and talking to us at the same time.

"Yeah." I replied.

"We left the card there, just as we planned." Riki beamed.

_That was planned?!_ "And you guys never told me?" I asked and they all swallowed.

"Well…" Kenshi started.

"…" Takuto looked down.

"Umm…" Hiro stuttered. _Even my boyfriend?_

"You think I would mess up or something?" I asked_. They've been doing this for the past missions… Don't they trust me or something?_ "Forget it…" I muttered and dropped my gaze towards the ground._ I sighed and quickly walked towards the entrance._

"W-Wait! Kikyan!" Hiro tried to follow me.

"Hiro! Kikyan!" Riki called out, but I ignored both of them and left LRN.

**Third POV**

_When Hiro tried to run after Kikyan, Riki stopped him._

"Hiro wait!" Riki called.

"Wah!" Riki pulled him back into the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Kenshi questioned.

"To get Kikyan of course!" Hiro snapped.

"You guys are giving me a headache." Takuto types on his laptop.

"We can get her when we leave for the mission." Boss suggested.

Hiro sighed. "But..." They all looked at him. "A-Alright…"

"Let's go over the procedures again." Riki drew out a map.

_Hiro wasn't looking at the others who were talking. Instead, he was looking at the door where Kikyan walked out of…_

**Kikyan's POV**

_Even if I'm part of the Black Foxes, the other guys still kept information or plans from me… There's so much that I do not know right now… If I can be more useful maybe they could trust me more… There was no point going back to the museum… I flopped onto my bed and fell asleep._

**Hours Later**

**(DING DONG)**

_(mmm…) I sat up and slowly walked towards the door._ "Hiro?"

"Kikyan!" Hiro pulled me into a tight embrace.

_?_

"I thought something happened to you." He said sadly. "Because you didn't answer my phone calls."

"Oh…" He looks depressed. "I was sleeping, I'm sorry."

_Then, he looked relieved._ "Thank goodness… I thought you were kidnapped or something."

"Pff, who would want to kidnap me?"

"…I would."

"Huh?"

"With a beautiful girl walking around, someone's bound to take her." He stroked my hair. "Listen, we just didn't want you to get hurt. We all care about you. No matter what."

"Do you guys trust me though?"

"Yes." Hiro answered without hesitation.

_I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. He was shocked at first, but still held onto me. I knew he wasn't lying by looking at him in the eyes. He lifted up my chin was about to kiss me when…_

**(BEEP BEEP)**

"Huh?!" Hiro and I both exclaimed and jumped back.

"Hey! Are you two done making out? If so, get in the car!" Riki shouted with a grin.

"Oh yeah…" Hiro laughed slowly and then glared at Riki playfully. _Seconds later, after giving up the supposed-to-be 'staring contest', Hiro smiled at me._ "Ready to go Kikyan?"

"Yeah."

"We shall continue this later…" Hiro muttered as he grabbed my hand and guided me towards the van.

**Please Review Thanks :)**


	4. Almost Two

"Is everyone ready?" Riki asked once we arrived at the museum.

"Yeah." Takuto started typing on his computer.

"Let's review. Takuto as usual, stays here. Hiro and Kikyan, get the invention. Kenshi and I will look for the document in the office." Riki explained.

"Document?" I mumbled to myself.

"Yeah. The document that says it would be sold." Hiro whispered.

"Everyone ready then? Let's go!" Kenshi exclaimed.

"It's show time!" Riki trust the van door opened and we scattered to our places.

**LATER…**

"Takuto?" Hiro touched the ear piece.

"Give me a minute."

_Seconds later, the automatic door opened. _

"Amazing as always…" Hiro sang.

"S-Shut up!"

"Quit messing around." Riki said.

"Sorry." Hiro apologized.

"Anyways, did you find it yet?" Kenshi asked.

"We're almost there…" I replied.

"Kikyan, wait here." Hiro planted a kiss on my forehead and walked towards the door.

"Hiro?" I called worriedly. _He turned around and smiled. Then he opened the door and a shadow came out._

"Hey! Who-Argh…"

_Before the person finished, Hiro knocked them out cold. I sighed in relief, but then arms surrounded me._ "He-" I started feeling dizzy, when a piece of cloth covered my mouth.

"Huh? A woman!?"

"Huh?" Hiro turned around and gasped when I collapsed on the ground. "Get your filthy hands off of her!" _Was the last thing I heard before blackness engulfed me._

**SOME TIME LATER**

_Huh?! We're moving… I slowly opened my eyes and met Hiro's shinning eyes._ "Hiro?"

"Are you okay Kikyan?" He asked.

_I gasped when I realized that my head was on Hiro's lap. I sprang up and felt pain all over._ "Owww…" My hand held the side of my head.

"Kikyan, you shouldn't get up. Here, lay back down…" He gently took my shoulders and pushed me back down.

"We failed didn't we? I'm sorry." I sighed.

"No… We got the box." Riki smiled at me.

"Still, I dragged you guys down." I muttered miserably. "I'm sorry." I sat back up and bowed.

"Kikyan…" Hiro stroked my hair.

"Don't worry about it. How do you feel?" Takuto asked.

"Dizzy…" I looked up.

"The ones that attacked you were the guards from the museum." Kenshi told me.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Hiro asked seriously. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left you like that."

"But you did that so I wouldn't get attacked when you open the door. Thanks." I took his hand in mine. He gave me a shy smile.

"We got the box so don't apologize alright? It wasn't your fault anyway, they drugged you." Riki said.

"Yeah, as long as you're safe, that's fine with us." Kenshi smiled and ruffled my hair.

"!" I looked at him.

"Hey! I'm the only one who's allowed to touch her!" Hiro pulled me closer to him.

"Possessive much?" Takuto smirked.

"Tell me about it." Kenshi agreed.

"At least they're happy and not worrying so much." Riki stated out loud.

"True…" Takuto stifled a laugh.

"We can hear you, you know." Hiro glared playfully at them.

"That's why we're talking loud on purpose." Kenshi ruffled Hiro's hair.

"Hey!" We exclaimed and they teased us all the way back to LRN.

**ONCE WE'VE RETURNED…**

"Cheers!" Boss exclaimed as we all held up our drinks.

"CHEERS!" We clinked our glasses with each other.

"Did you figure out how to open it yet Takuto?" Riki asked and we all looked at Takuto.

"…No…"

"It is that hard to open?" Kenshi questioned.

"… I'll get it eventually, but for now… I just need some time."

"Alright." Riki nodded.

"Would my ring work?" I offered.

Takuto glanced at me. "Let me see."

"K." I placed my ring in Takuto's hand. He stared at it for a while.

"Try putting it in that slot." Hiro pointed towards the slot.

"Here?" Takuto tried it, but it stayed sealed.

"Try your fingerprints." Riki gently took my hand and Hiro slapped Riki's hand away. "What the hell?"

"Told you not to touch her."

"Oh yeah! Sorry Kikyan." Riki let go and when I touched the box, nothing happened.

"Hmm… If the ring doesn't work… And the fingerprints don't work…" Boss started.

"How the hell are we gonna open this!?" Kenshi demanded.

"Maybe we need her gramps's fingerprints." Takuto suggested.

"Hell naw…" Riki complained.

"Maybe that's why it wouldn't open." Kenshi sighed in disappointment.

_Everyone was silent. I can't believe it… I feel useless! Even his own granddaughter couldn't do it!_ "I'm useless…" I hung my head. _It was obvious that the party was over…_

**AT NIGHT**

'_Kikyan…' A voice called._

'_Huh? Gramps?'_

'_Open the box…'_

'_I can't… I don't know how…'_

'_Kikyan, listen… You're the only one who can open up the box… My last invention… Two…'_

'_Gramps?'_

'_Almost two…'_

'_What do you mean? Gramps?!'_

_I woke up and glanced at the clock. It's almost 2. Almost two… Everyone else was passed out on chairs and tables. Surprisingly, I was still on the stool by the counter. When I sat up, a blanket fell onto the floor. Hiro… I looked at him sleeping with a peaceful face. I carefully placed the blanket on him. He stirred, but then fell back asleep. I smiled, but then froze when I saw the box glistening in the sunlight leaking through the windows. I took off the ring and it locked in the slot._ "Hmm?" _Then I placed my hand on the top of the box. I screamed when the whole box glowed. _"AHH_!" My scream must've been piercing because the others sprang up in a blink of an eye._

"What the…" Riki's eyes widened with shock.

_What? I can't move!_

_Sensing something wrong, Hiro ran towards me._ "Kikyan? Kikyan!" He grabbed my arm tightly.

_Then, the box exploded… Sending all of us, into darkness…_

**Please Review Thank :) **


	5. Welcome To The Sirius

_(Mmm…) I slowly sat up, only to feel my head throbbing. "Oww... Where am I?" I looked around and saw the others lying on the floor._ "Guys? Are you okay?!" _I panicked and shook everyone. Couldn't blame them, they drank too much beforehand… I better search around. I gripped the gun that was hooked onto my belt and slowly crept up the stairs. Seconds later…_

"All hands on deck!"

_DECK?! Where are we? On a pirate ship?!_

"Aye Captain!"

"Captain?!" I quickly hid behind a barrel_. About 5 men walked out. Then, one with a pirate's hat strolled towards the others. Ech! He's drunk! I guess he's the Captain…_

"There are strangers aboard the ship." He said.

"What?! Really?!" One with the bandana gasped.

"Aye and one is missing… probably roaming around the ship. I believe it's a woman?" The first one replied with interest.

"Should we throw them overboard? And then find the last one?" One with two swords asked.

"First, we need to know why they're here… Huh?" Another with an eye patch looked at my direction and I quickly hid. "Be right back…"

_When I looked up, he wasn't there._ "Huh? Where did he go?"

**(CLICK)**

_Oh god… I turned around and a gun was pointed at me!_ "Ah!" _He grabbed my arm and pushed me forward._ "Oww! Let me go!"

"Huh?!" All exclaimed with shock and turned towards me.

"Found her…" The one next to me snickered.

"I told yer' guys it was a woman." The Captain laughed.

"Um… What's a woman doing here?" The one with orange hair asked.

"What's with 'er clothing?" The one with swords looked me up and down.

"Let me go! Hiro! Hiro! Help me!" I cried.

"Hiro? Who's that?" The one with a bandana asked.

"Maybe one of those boys…" The least scary guy said with a smile.

"Let me go!" I pulled out my gun with my free hand and shot through the air, warning them.

"Ooohhhh… What a tough woman, I'll take 'er." His grip tightened.

"No! Hiro! Help!" I cried and tried to pull away. _I felt something hit my head and I collapsed on the ground._

**MEANWHILE BEFORE KIKYAN KNOCKED HERSELF OUT… LMAO JK! BEFORE SHE WAS KNOCKED OUT…**

"Hiro! Help me!" _Kikyan's voice echoed through the halls, waking up the others._

"What the hell happened?" Riki demanded with puzzlement.

"Kikyan!? Kikyan! Where are you?!" Hiro panicked.

"Calm down Hiro, she's gotta be around here somewhere…" Kenshi pat him on the shoulder.

"Let me go!" A voice screamed.

**(BANG)**

"!"

"A gun…" Takuto muttered.

"Kikyan!" Hiro started for the stairs.

"Come on! Follow him!" Riki ordered.

"Wait!" _Boss voice was so loud that even Hiro stopped._ "Do you feel that?"

"Huh?" _Riki looked around, seeing barrels and other cargo. The place was also… swaying…_

_Takuto gasped,_ "We're on a ship…"

**Kikyan's POV**

"Mmm…" _I slowly opened my eyes and gasped when I felt rope binding my wrists and ankles_. "What the-"

"Yer' okay?" The one with the bandana asked with concern.

_Huh?_ "Uh… Not really." _I replied referring to me getting hit in the head and then finding myself tied up._

"Give it a rest! Why are yer' trying to talk to 'er?" The one with two swords scoffed.

"By the way, why am I tied-mmph!" I shouted, but then a piece of cloth covered my mouth.

"That'll shut 'er up." The one with the patch waved my gun.

"Mmm!" I shook my head. _He squat down in front of me with the gun._

"Who are you? Why are yer' on the Sirius ship?" He asked me.

_Sirius Ship?_ _How can I possibly talk idiot… I got a cloth in my mouth…_ "Mmm!"

"Hey! Let Kikyan go!" A familiar voice shouted.

_Hiro!_

"Hand her over or you're dead." Riki warned.

"Why the hell are yer' wearing those clothes?" One with two swords questioned. _Oh yeah, we're all wearing our mission clothes._

"Are you guys filming some movie?" Kenshi inquired.

"What movie?" One with the bandana raised his eyebrow with a hint of confusion.

"Who said we're filming!? Do you even know who we are?" The one with swords demanded.

"No! Do _you_ know who we are?" Riki stood in front.

"We're the Sirius Pirates!"

"We're the Black Foxes!"

"?!"

"Pirates?!"

"Foxes?!"

"What are the Black Foxes?" One with the bandana asked.

"Sirius Pirates?" Hiro looked puzzled.

"Never heard of Black Foxes." One with the orange hair stated.

"Never heard of the Sirius Pirates either." Kenshi admitted.

"We're famous noble thieves, how about you?" Riki stepped closer.

"We're the famous well-known pirates." The one with the eye patch said proudly.

"Pain in the ass…" Takuto sighed.

"Wha- Yer' guys are the ones who are on our ship!" The one with two swords fought back.

_After things started to settle down, we decided to do some introductions so we at least know each other's names… Seconds later, I looked at Hiro and he nodded._

"At least let Kikyan go…" Hiro begged.

"She belongs to you guys eh…" Eduardo walked up to me and untied the cloth from my mouth.

"Kikyan!" Hiro ran to me and untied the other ropes.

"Hiro…" I feel safest when he's with me.

"So that's who she was callin' for." Russell looked at us.

"Huh? Oh!" Hiro blushed.

"Anyway, we should go." Boss told us.

"Wait!" I called_. All of the guys looked at me. Why am I the only the girl here? _"(Sigh), gramps invention…"

"Invention?" Nathan looked at me.

"Where did you guys come from?" Thomas asked. _We told them where we came from and they looked at us again…_

"Maybe that's why you all have funny clothing." Captain Morgan laughed.

"Funny? What the hell are you talking about? A lot of people wear these clothes!" Riki spat back.

"Yeah… Only thieves..." I muttered sarcastically and Riki gave me the 'You're not helping…' look.

"Captain, perhaps we should let them explain why and how they got here." Christopher suggested.

"Alright, go ahead." The Captain replied.

"Sure." _Riki stood up straighter and started explaining about the invention, how it exploded, and how we found ourselves here._

"Hang on; I can try to get plane tickets back home." _Takuto pulled out his laptop from the bag that he somehow brought with before the explosion._

"What the hell is that?" Russell asked with amazement.

"A computer." I answered.

"What is that?" Thomas was next to ask.

"I have no idea…" Eduardo sighed back.

"Wha!? You don't know what a computer is? Get a life… You can't live without one…"

"I'm not so sure about that…" I muttered. _These pirates survived without a computer somehow…_

"Well how else did we get successful in our past missions?" Takuto smirked at me.

"Ugh…" I rolled my eyes and looked away.

"So the Black foxes are noble thieves huh… Is that why all of you are wearing black?" Christopher asked.

"Well… We just came back from a mission." Kenshi explained.

"And the Sirius Pirates are the most wanted here?" I asked.

"We basically have an award sitting on our heads." Nathan said to me.

"That's terrible! And the Navy wants you too…?"

"They're not that strong enough to get us." Eduardo puffed with pride.

"Takuto, I'm telling you, it won't work here!" _Hiro exclaimed at Takuto who was trying to get his computer to work._

"And why not?" Takuto demanded.

"There's no signal at sea!" Hiro replied back.

"…Oh…" Takuto said in awe and Riki face palmed himself.

"Idiot…" Riki sighed.

"What did you say?!" Takuto stood up in a blink of an eye.

"Now, now… Let's calm down."

"Shut up beardy."

"Don't be so harsh on Boss Takuto." _Kenshi gently pulled Takuto back who was literally gonna charge at Riki and Boss…_

"Ugh… They could play around at a time like this…" _I muttered silently and crossed my arms in amusement._

"Are they always like this?" Nathan asked me.

"…Pretty much…"

"They sure don't act like thieves…" Russell watched the scene before him.

"Oh, they do when the time is right…" _I replied still watching them running around cat fighting._

"Damn, computer's not working…" Takuto grumbled after they took a break from running.

"How are we supposed to get home?" Hiro asked worriedly.

"Hey Captain!" Thomas appeared. _He said a bird gave him a message?_

"What is it Thomas?" The Captain turned around with a straight face.

"I just got a message! Everyone is looking for these people!"

"Wha-Why?" I demanded.

"They said they somehow saw a mysterious glow. Then, time was frozen for a while. So… Now they think you guys are time travelers…" Thomas replied helplessly.

"Damn, what a pain in the ass…" Takuto cursed under his breath.

"Wait… Time was frozen?" Riki inquired and Thomas shrugged.

"Everything's back to normal now…"

"But now they're looking for us…" Hiro stated. "They somehow found out about us…"

"We weren't too far from Yamato; maybe they saw the glow on our ship…" Russell guessed. "And then they saw you guys popping out of nowhere…"

"Tch. We might as well go to them. Tell them that we're not time travelers." Riki planned.

"You will get a reward…" Christopher stopped him.

"Wait so if they catch us…" Kenshi started.

"They'll turn us in and then they will get a reward?!" I finished.

"Pretty much…" Nathan answered.

"Pff! We're not worth any money." Takuto scoffed. "I don't see why they would want us… Or maybe they know that we're the Black Foxes?"

"What should we do?" I panicked.

"Hmm… Work on my ship!" _The Captain's sudden outbursts made us all jump with surprise._

"What?"

"You guys can pretend to be pirates. And while yer' at it, you can also try to find a way to escape back to yer' home." Captain Morgan suggested.

"Are you sure?" Hiro asked unsurely.

"If you pretend to be one of us, they won't suspect you to be those time travelers that they're looking for. Also! Having a woman here brightens up the mood! Anyone objects?"

"If this is what our Captain wants, then I have no right to object." Nathan stated and the rest agreed.

"Alright then! Black foxes, welcome to the Sirius!"

_And that is how our pirate life began…_

**Please Review Thanks… Phew, I typed 7 pages… :)**


End file.
